Harry Potter ou Kai Inutaisho?
by DarkAuroraAngel
Summary: E se na noite me que Voldemort atacou os Potters,ele não matou Lilly nem James?E se o irmão de Harry fosse declarado o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu?E se aos 5 anos Harry fugisse de casa para parar no Japão,no passado,e fosse adotado por um certo Lorde Youkai?
1. Chapter 1

Era 31 de outubro e os Potters estavam em casa, os adultos estavam felizes observando os seus filhos brincando até o momento em que um alarme fora disparado e os adultos se viram um para outro e um deles fala:

"Lilly, pegue os gêmeos e fuja. Ficarei aqui para enfrentá-lo e ganhar tempo para vocês."

"James, não posso te deixar enfrentar esse monstro sozinho. Não quero te perder." Disse Lilly.

"Lilly, vai logo de uma vez. Pense nas crianças, elas merecem uma chance de viver e se você não for agora com eles, eles poderão não ter essa chance." Disse James.

"Eu te amo e nunca se esqueça disso." Disse Lilly.

"Também te amo." Respondeu James.

Com isso Lilly pegou os gêmeos e os carregou para o quarto deles para procurar pela chave de portal de emergência que eles tinham lá. Mas antes que ela encontrasse Voldemort entrou no quarto e com isso ela se colocou entre ele e seus filhos e começou a implorar:

"Por favor, não os mate. Me mate no lugar deles, mas não os mate."

"Saia da frente, garota tola." Vociferou Voldemort.

"Não, não os mate. Me mate no lugar deles." Falou Lilly, sem se mover de onde estava.

Voldemort já estava sem paciência e lançou um feitiço nocauteando-a e se virou para os gêmeos para decidir qual deles ele iria matar primeiro. No final ele escolheu o menor dos dois, Harry.

"Irei matar você primeiro e depois irei matar o seu irmão." Disse Voldemort e laçou a Avada Kedrava em Harry, mas ele não contava que a sua maldição voltasse contra si e sua alma fosse expulsa de seu corpo enquanto o mesmo virava pó e, com a força do feitiço, o quarto foi destruído.

Quando Dumbledore finalmente chegou à casa dos Potters, ele primeiro James e o acordou e em seguida seguiu para o segundo andar da casa para procurar por Lilly e os gêmeos. Assim que eles entram no quarto dos gêmeos, Dumbledores encontrou Lilly e a acordou, em seguida eles se viraram para onde estavam os gêmeos e os pegaram. Os dois tinham marcas na testa, um tinha um raio, Harry, e o outro um V, Leon, e Harry estava inconsciente e eles acreditaram que ele estivesse dormindo. Com isso Dumbledore disse que Leon havia destruído Voldemort e ele era o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, enquanto Harry tinha sido ferido através da destruição do quarto.

Daquele dia em diante os Potters só davam atenção a Leon e deixavam o pequeno Harry de lado. E Harry era o verdadeiro gênio, ele aprendera a ler e a escrever sozinho e entendia tudo que estava acontecendo ao seu redor, mas um dia ele se cansou disso, aos 5 anos de idade, 4 anos após o incidente com Voldemort, ele já não agüentava mais ser deixado de lado e decidiu fugir e desejando ir para um lugar longe dali e que nesse lugar tivesse alguém que gostasse dele, que lhe desse amor e atenção. E é assim que Harry Potter, o verdadeiro Menino-Que-Sobreviveu desaparece só para ser encontrado 10 anos mais tarde, quando todos já tivessem descoberto sobre o que acontecera naquela noite com Voldemort.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Era um dia lindo no Japão, Sesshoumarou havia saído de seu castelo para patrulhar as suas terras para evitar invasores e confusão e também para se livrar de seus conselheiros e dos nobres de sua corte, que falavam que ele precisava de um herdeiro já que ele, Sesshoumarou, era o Lorde das Terras do Oeste japonês, mas ele logo é tirado de seus pensamentos quando um menino humano aparece do nada e inconsciente. Normalmente ele ignoraria o menino se não fosse pela estranha energia presente no mesmo alem de suas roupas estranhas, o que despertou a curiosidade em Sesshoumarou. Com isso, ele decidiu levar o menino para o seu palácio, onde cuidariam do menino e depois ele, Sesshoumarou, iria fazer algumas perguntas a criança, além do mais, o menino aparentava ter a mesma idade de Rin, o que seria uma companhia para ela por causa da idade.

Chegando ao palácio, Sesshoumarou ignora os conselheiros e os nobres e vai direto para infermaria, onde ele Poe o menino em uma das camas lá presentes e começa a dar ordens aos médicos para eles verem as condições do menino e para ver se eles por algum acaso tinham alguma idéia sobre a energia que envolvia o mesmo. Logo Sesshoumarou sai da enfermaria para dar espaço aos médicos, mas mandando que assim que eles tivessem alguma informação fossem falar com ele, e foi para o seu escritório para resolver a papelada que faltava e para pensar na sua necessidade de ter um herdeiro para que os nobres e seus conselheiros 'largassem do seu pé'em relação a esse assunto.

Horas mais tarde, um dos médicos entrou no escritório de Sesshoumarou para informar o Lorde Youkai o que fora descoberto sobre o menino, uma das coisas fora a desnutrição do mesma e a estranha cicatriz na cabeça do mesmo que emitia uma energia que era desconhecida, e o menino também emitia uma energia desconhecida, mas diferente da energia de sua cicatriz. Depois do relato das condições em que o menino se encontrava, ele ordenou que o médico lhe chamasse assim que a criança começasse a acordar.

Três dias após o aparecimento do menino, o mesmo começou a acordar e a sua primeira reação foi entrar em estado de pânico ao não reconhecer onde ele se encontrava, então ele começou a se lembrar de ter fugido de casa e de seu desejo e nada mais. Depois de algum tempo ele percebe que não esta sozinho e se vira para a pessoa que estava lá, para ver um homem alto, de aparência jovem, com longo cabelo prateado e olhos amarelos. E esse homem falou algo, mas Harry não entendeu nada do que foi dito e perguntou para homem quem era ele, mas aparentemente não fora entendido.

Quando Sesshoumarou percebeu que o menino não entedia o que ele falava e ele não entedia o que a língua da criança, ele apontou para si e disse o seu nome. Repetiu o ato e o menino apareceu entender e apontou para si mesmo e disse o seu nome, Harry. A partir daí Sesshoumarou começou a ensinar Harry a falar japonês para que em breve fosse possível que eles se comunicassem melhor.

Duas semanas mais tarde Harry foi finalmente liberado pelos médicos e já conseguia entender o básico do japonês e, naquele momento, ele estava sendo guiado por Sesshoumarou para o quarto onde ele, Harry, ficaria. Chegando ao quarto, Sesshoumarou informa as regras a Harry, que as entende e as aceita.

Os dias foram passando, no final de três meses após ter sido encontrado, Harry já entendia e falava bem japonês, ele decidiu que iria contar a Seshoumarou toda a sua hisstória assim que eles se encontrassem naquele dia. Quando Seshoumarou chegou ao quarto de Harry, o menino lhe falou que estava pronto para lhe contar a sua hisstória, com isso ele lhe contou sobre a magia, seu irmão, sobre a noite que mudou o tratamento que seus pais lhe davam, sobre a sua fuga de casa e o seu desejo.

Depois de escutar a historia de Harry, Sesshoumarou ligou-a com o que ele sabia como a desnutrição a estranha energia do menino e da cicatriz; o que o mais chocou na historia foi como os pais de Harry começaram a tratar-lo após o seu irmão virar famoso e que Harry era do futuro, que nem a miko(Kagome) que andava com seu meio irmão, e provavelmente não voltaria para lá. Com isso ele, Seshoumarou, disse que Harry poderia ficar no palácio e após isso falou para que o mesmo fosse descansar depois dessa longa historia que trouxera muitas lembranças e emoções que deixaram o menino cansado, alem de já ser noite. Assim que Harry foi para cama, Sesshoumarou saiu do quarto e decidiu que seria bom que Harry e Rin se conhecessem, um seria uma boa companhia para o outro e ele levaria Rin após o café da manhã para conhecer Harry, que até então ficara no quarto.

No dia seguinte, Seshoumarou tomou o café da manhã com Rin e após este, ele lhe falou que queria que ela conhecesse alguém, o que a deixou muito feliz e curiosa, e pediu que ela o seguisse. A menina o seguiu até um quarto onde, antes de entrar ele a pediu que esperasse a porta até que ele disse que ela podia entrar; cinco minutos depois ele chamou por Rin e a apresentou a Harry e falou que se eles quisessem ir ao jardim eles poderiam ir, mas que eles entrassem quando fosse à hora do almoço.

Harry e Rin fizeram amizade rapidamente e brincaram muito no jardim do palácio, mas logo a diversão acabou porque eles tinham que entrar para se lavar e almoçar. Após o almoço, Sesshoumarou continuou com as lições de japonês com Harry e Rin decidiu que queria ficar assistindo, o que lhe fora permitido.

Após um ano do aparecimento de Harry, ele e Rin ficaram grudados feito irmão e eles consideravam Seshoumarou o pai deles e Sesshoumarou gostava muito deles como se eles fossem seus filhos e, ele durante esse tempo começou a procurar por um ritual que pudesse transformá-los em seus filhos de sangue. Quando o pergaminho sobre o ritual foi encontrado, Sesshoumarou decidiu que o ritual que ele ira fazer, mas antes ele ia perguntar as crianças se elas aceitavam ou não. No dia seguinte ao da leitura do Ritual, Sesshoumarou perguntou a Harry e Rin se eles queriam ser adotados por ele e falou sobre o ritual que os transformariam em seus filhos de sangue, Rin logo aceitou, mas Harry pediu algum tem para pensar, o que foi aceito por Sesshoumarou que conhecia a sua hisstória.


End file.
